The In-Between
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Blossom and Buttercup moved out, leaving Bubbles behind to care for their father. Bubbles wants to get away but wants to stay and help her father. And maybe, Snips, Snails and Puppy Dog Tails can help with doing something a little in-between. Author's Note: Okay, that was a terrible summary, just please read it. I promise you won't be disappointed. I hope, :/ Rated T: Language
1. Chapter 1

he In-Between Chapter 1 Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

Just a day, just an ordinary day trying to get by. Just like any other day. I sigh as I bring my messenger bag further on my shoulder to keep it from falling. It's been a full year since my sisters left. My sisters and I are 17 now but some how I get labeled as the 'youngest' which is so unfair! Anyway, my body has developed. I have curves, a sort of hour glass figure. I am petite and I have a small chest, I'm only a B-Cup. But hey at least I have a chest, so I'm content. I'm 5ft 5in and I'm pretty much done growing. I grew out my golden-blonde hair, it now reaches my mid back. My sisters look the same but also different. Blossom still has that crazy long red-orange hair that reaches her mid-thigh, she's taller. Both she and Buttercup are 2 inches taller than me. And she and Buttercup have 2 breast sizes larger than me.

Somehow I got stuck with all the small genes. Also unfair. I'm a Junior now in high school. The ruffs are a year older than us. They stopped with the destroying the city since 8th grade, well all villains did and moved on with their lives. My sisters and I befriended the boys, I was quick to accept them it took my sisters close to 3 years to come around. The boys aged _really, really well_. They are the hottest boys at Townsville High. I'm not going to lie and say otherwise. I've even told them how attractive they are myself. In my opinion, Brick's the hottest. He looks like that guy Bartek Borowiec, who is a male model. But I swear, Brick is the spitting image of him. But Brick keeps his long red hair in a low pony tail, same length as mine actually. And still wears that stupid red baseball cap backwards letting his bangs out.

And those crimson-red eyes that strike fear into anyone that looks in them, to me they are enticing. He got tall, a full foot taller than me. He's 6ft 5in, he's like a freaking giant! Plus he's well-built and well, hot. Boomer is next in the hotness rating. He looks like a young Alex Pettyfer. Spitting image also. With his short somewhat curly lighter blonde hair than my golden-blonde. He no longer has wings-style bangs, he has bangs but they are to the side. He's 6ft 3in, well built like his brothers, with those deep blue eyes that I often find myself get lost in. And lastly there is Butch. Butch Jojo is downright a fucking god with his hotness. All the Rowdyruff Boys are. Butch's is the same height as Brick, and really muscular due to past fights and boxing that he does now. Butch grew out his raven black hair a little and it's messy as ever.

He usually spikes it with gel, which sometimes he makes me do. And those dark green eyes that give a whole new name for green. But unlike his brother's he's tanned skinned, Boomer has some color but more like a warm peach color like me same with Brick but he can get really pale. And anyway things changed, feelings got hurt and wounds just deepened. My sisters left the house at 16, well Blossom left at 16 and Buttercup left last month. It's March now, the winter's snow is being melted away making room for spring to bloom. I'm usually happy seeing life coming back to the trees but I can't. My sisters left me. They had their reasons and I understand those reasons but would it kill them to come talk to me? I haven't spoken to Buttercup at all since she left and I haven't spoken to Blossom in nearly 6 months.

I'm just getting out of school, after waiting almost an hour and a half for Professor. The end-of-winter's chill brushes against my skin, I pull my black pea coat tighter. I just had to say no.

***Flashback***

*Ring* The last bell of the day rang and I'm packing up my things. My last class is English, I have it with Brick and Boomer. We all walk out to the front parking lot together, meeting Butch.

"Hey, Baby Blue, you need a ride?" Butch asked.

"No, I'm good thanks." I told him, he shrugged, got on his Harley Davidson and rode away.

Boomer left to go to his football practice so it's just me and Brick. "You sure you don't need a ride home?" he asked me, concerned.

I giggled and nodded, "Yeah. Professor promised he'd come get me today." I told him. He gave me an 'I don't buy it' expression.

I sighed, "Hey, he's trying. I'll be fine." I assured him.

He sighed gave me a hug then got in his Cherry Red Ferrari Convertible and drove away. I sighed and sat on the steps, I rode with Brick to school and now that I don't have a ride, I'll walk home if Professor doesn't show up... again.

***End of Flashback***

Professor loves me, I know he does. And he is trying. He's just not trying enough. He's become, well, neglect full, okay neglect is to strong of a word to use I'll just say... forgetful, ever since both my sisters left. Blossom is currently in England studying to become a scientist and a lawyer in a private school she's always wanted to get into. From what I hear, nothing could be better for her and I'm glad she's doing so great. And Buttercup, she's still in Townsville, she moved in with her boyfriend Ace in the 'bad side' of Townsville, more or less like slums. They even have a bar there that says 'No Powerpuff's Allowed'. Her not contacting me since hurts even more knowing she's still in town. I still see her at school, she just avoids me though and I don't know why. Ace has been trying to get her to talk to me. He and Brick are like the 2 older over-protective brothers I've always wanted, they'll always look out for me.

Want to know why they left? One reason, same reason. Professor. Blossom left because she felt unappreciated by him. It was always, 'That's Nice, Blossom' nothing more. Blossom tried so many things to get his attention and approval, she went out for debate team, chess club, won countless spelling bee's, won scholastic decathlon's, all she ever got was a 'That's Nice, Blossom'. No other form of congratulations, she never got one from him. It was always, 'That's Nice, Blossom'. After she had left I realized what she felt... _Forgotten._ I learned that being the eldest isn't as fun as it seems. Being the eldest is hard, it's like when the other's are born the parents forget about them. The parents expect the very best from them, get a C+ on anything it's grounded but it's fine if the other's younger than you get below that grade.

They hold the most responsibility, and being the commander and leader of the Powerpuff Girls is hard. Being the eldest. It's not a fun job. But it can be a fun job. She was always trying to protect me. She was there when I went through my first heartbreak. She was there to be my mother-figure. And then she left me. She got fed up with feeling unwanted, unappreciated, unloved. So she left, and did the thing she's always wanted. Going to St. Nathaniel's in London, England. But just like that and she was gone. Professor blamed himself for not seeing the signs earlier so he began drinking. He became an alcoholic and a workaholic. There were days that Buttercup or I wouldn't see him. Buttercup left because she got tired of his state of depression and addiction. So she also left. Leaving me behind to pick up the pieces. So much for sisters, ea?

I could leave too, but I just can't bare the thought of leaving him. He's my father and I love him no matter what. So, I do what I do best, I take care of people. I take care of him. I'm the parent now. I make sure he eats enough, takes his prescription medication, gets enough rest, has clean clothes for work, make sure he goes to work, and other normal parent things. I sigh as I walk up my porch steps and walk into the house. I take off my black converse in the small hall and put them on the shoe rack. I then walk into the living room where the TV is on low, some NASCAR race is playing. And Professor is passed out in his recliner, beer in had, clothes wrinkled and unshaven. I sigh and grab the blanket off the couch and tuck him in on the chair. He snores a little. I giggle and take the half-empty beer bottle out of his hand and set it on the coffee table.

I turn off the TV and kiss Professor's cheek, "I'm home daddy." I whisper.

He snores again but yawns waking up.

"Huh? Oh, Bubbles. What are you doing home? Oh, I was supposed to come pick you up. I'm so sorry dear." he says eyes full of sorrow.

I put a hand to his chest to calm him down, "Shh... it's alright. Get some rest, you need it." I told him.

He nodded and laid back down in the chair. "I really am sorry. I promise to pick you up tomorrow." he said.

I giggle, "Tomorrow's Saturday, dad." I tell him with a small smile.

"Oh, then I promise to pick you up Monday." he said with a small smile of his own.

"Okay."

I tell him the go up to my room while he goes back to sleep, I can hear his snore as I walk back upstairs. Just another promise that'll be broken. He's always promising to come pick me up from school. Has been ever since Blossom left.

He promised Buttercup and I both, but we'd always end up walking back home. Silent, cold and alone. I throw my bag on my bed and get started on my math, history, and science homework. Just another day. Yup, it's just a day, just an ordinary day trying to get by. Just like any other day.


	2. Chapter 2

The In-Between

Chapter 2 No Avail

Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me/Tonight don't leave me alone/Walk with me, come and walk with me/To the edge of all we've ever known_

I sing softly as I walk to my locker, ear buds in my ears, iPod in my bag. Today I decided to wear a skirt. So, I'm wearing a twirly white skirt with a flower in jewels on it, white flats, and a light blue shirt. It crosses on the chest and ties in the back, I'm also wearing a black chord necklace with a ring on it. It was Blossom's ring, one of few things I hid from her before she left. It has a light pink gem on it. Professor had gotten us all sliver band rings with our signature colors as the gems in middle school. Oh, and I left my hair down today, with a white ribbon in it as a headband.

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me/Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be/But with my eyes closed all I see/Is the skyline, through the window/The moon above you and the streets below(Don't let go)/Hold my breath as you're moving in/Taste your lips and feel your skin/When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_

I sing as I unlock my locker and get my books. Then I feel lips crash against mine as I look up to get my History notebook. My eyes widen in shock at first then I see who it is and I narrow my gaze and push him away from me.

"What the heck, Butch!" I harshly whispered at him, as to not cause attention.

"Well, you did just say,'just kiss me slowly' so I did. Did you enjoy it? I know, I know I'm an amazing kisser. Wanna try again." he continued once my face got even more red in embarrassment and anger.

"I was singing to a song, you idiot!" I yelled at him showing him the song on my iPod I shut off afterward.

He grinned and chuckled at me. I shook my head and locked my locker back up shaking my head.

"You're such a smart ass." I muttered under my breath but not enough to where he couldn't hear me.

"What was that?" Butch asked cupping his ear.

I tried not to smile but failed, "Nothing." I said innocently.

"No, you said something. Could you please repeat?" he asked bugging me.

"I said, 'you're such a smart butt'." I told him.

He smirked, "No, that wasn't the word you used. What did you say?" he asked grinning.

Ugh! He is so evil! I bit my lip and looked around, not a lot of people near by so I turned my gaze back to him, nervously.

"I said that, you're such a smart ass." I told him.

I don't normally swear, like at all. And the only time that I do swear is when I'm really mad.

"Oh my god! Bubbles Utonium just swore, this should go down in history. Someone please record this spontaneous moment." Butch yelled around causing a scene. I shush him to no avail.

"Butch! Shut up!" I yelled at him.

He chuckled at me and I giggled along with him.

"You are so evil."

He grins, "I was made that way, Sugar." he then winks at me and I giggle again.

Next thing I know I'm lifted off the ground in a bone crushing hug.

I giggle, "Hi Boomer." he hugs me tighter.

"Oh, I missed you." he whines setting me down but not letting me go.

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too." I said getting out of his grasp and putting my arm around his shoulder. I'm on my tiptoes because of my shortness in height.

"Oh, and what am I? Chopped liver?" a voice asks.

I turn to see Brick have his arms wide open and I hug him, on my tiptoes also. Gosh! Why do the boys have to bee so tall?

"Good morning." I told him with a smile.

He smiled back and greeted me good morning in return then we walked to our first class. Math. Before long lunch came around. But before that, in my Chemistry Lab class, Buttercup and I got paired up as partners by the teacher.

It was awkward the whole time, we didn't speak to each other unless it was about the lab we had to complete. But at least she's speaking to me, sort of. That's a start right? So, today I'm going to gather my courage and try at a conversation with her in lunch. I got my lunch and put it down at my table that I sit at with the boys along with their friends before going over to Buttercup's table. With her track, wrestling, and skater buddies along with Ace. Who's arm is around her shoulder. He gives me a nod in acknowledgement when he sees me coming, I give him a small smile. Everyone else at the table greeted me welcoming all except Buttercup, she ignored me. Miles, one of Buttercup's skater buddies gave me a hug as asked how I've been, stuff like that. I answered him happily.

"So, Buttercup. I was thinking maybe we could hang out and do something after school today. Is that okay?" I asked, smiling nervously.

Silence. I swallow the lump in my throat as tears start brimming my eyes. She completely ignores me and goes on having a conversation with Megan, another skater buddie over some rock band they want to go see. Megan gave me an apologetic look as she talked to Buttercup.

"No? O-Okay, I guess I'll just see you later than." I said quietly trying not to let my voice crack. Still ignored. I looked up and took a breath as I cried.

"I miss you, sissy." I whispered.

Still being ignored I walk away. I sit back at my table and immediately play my iPod, blasting Daughtry in my ears and get my sketchbook doodling as I try to stop the tears from coming. Focus my mind on anything else.

"Bubbles." Boomer said gently. "What?" I asked sniffing.

"Please try to eat something." he asked softly.

"I'm not hungry, you can have it." I answered him.

Brick then came around and scooted Boomer from being next to me, and sheltered me a little. One arm on my head other over my waist. He runs his hands through my hair a little. And with the other he shuts off my iPod and takes my pencil from me.

"Bubbles. Eat." he commands gently.

I look at him, "I'm not-" I start to protest but he stops me with a firm look.

"Don't argue. Eat." He commands again this time a little harsher.

I narrow my gaze, irritated by him and pick up my apple. I bring it to my mouth and almost bite on it when I start to cry all over again.

"Why won't she talk to me? What did I do?" I put the apple back on the tray as I lean into Brick. He hugs me tight.

"What happened to us? We were so close, so close. Why does she shut me out?!" I asked in hysterics almost yelling in hurt, frustration and anger.

I clenched my hands into fists along with Brick's shirt because I was already holding it, as I hug him. He shushes me, as he calms me down by petting my hair. I don't know why but I feel better once someone strokes my hair.

"Wanna go home to talk about it?" he asks gently.

I sniff and nod, "Yes. Take me home." I tell him.

"I wanna go home. Take me home, Brick." I plead.

"Okay, I'll take you home." he says rubbing my back in small circles.

"Boomer, pick up mine and Bubbles' homework. We'll be at the house." Brick told Boomer who only nodded.

Brick grabbed my bag, took my hand as we walked out of the cafeteria then the school to his car, and we drove away. To his house, I guess.

I'm only guess as to what he told Boomer about where'd we be. At the house not at her house. So yeah. Well, I'm proud of myself for trying. I can't stop trying, I know she's still in there, the Buttercup I once knew. I have to hold out hope. But this hope is dwindling and I'm starting to think that maybe I should stop trying. Because every time I try, I'm doing it to no avail.


	3. Chapter 3

The In-Between

Chapter 3 Just Fucking Talk To Her  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

**Brick's P.O.V**

I carefully move out of Bubbles' sleeping embrace. Once we got to my place, we pigged out on ice cream as I listened to her talk about Buttercup. Some of the stuff was so amazing that it makes me hate Buttercup even more for being a bitch to her lately. So, I'm going to do something about it. I cover Bubbles up with a blanket as she sleeps on the couch, I smile at her sleeping form. Anyother time I would take full advantage of having her arms wrapped around me, her head on my chest, sleeping soundly but today, I have to try and fix a closer-than-close sister relationship. Which will probably be strange, with all the fucking drama behind it. I sigh, the things I do for this girl. Truth is I'd do anything for her, I love her. I've always been in love with her, from the very first day I saw her.

At first I thought it was just some coodie thing when I was 6 and hated the Powderpuff Girls. Then I thought it was my hormones when I turned 12 and we started our awkward friendship. For years and years I have tried convincing myself that it was all in my head, it's not real, it's some messed up fantacy. But every time she smiled at me, the convincing I've done vanishes and I'm back to square one. I fly to Ace's where I know Buttercup'll be. I see her walking in her apartment with Ace, I'm there faster than I've ever flown.

"Holy Hell! What the fuck, Brick!" she yelled startled.

"Why won't you talk to her?" I ask firmly.

She narrows her eyes at me, "None of your fucking business." I slammed my fist on the wall in anger, denting it. Ace hissed out but I ignored him.

"Answer the damn question."

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Now get the fuck out!" She yelled trying to push me out of the apartment.

"Yeah, you kind of do. You have no fucking clue, to how much this is hurting her. No clue. You don't have to watch her breakdown asking me what went wrong? What did I do? Is it something I said or did? Is it something that I didn't say or do? Was I not noticing something?" She shouted at me to shut up.

But I just stepped closer and continued.

"Should I have talked to her more? Why is she ignoring me? Why is she choosing to believe me non-existant? She never looks at me anymore. You know with that love and protectiveness that I know all to well. She looks at me sure, but it's like she's seeing through me, like I'm a ghost." I'll be damnned, she's tearing up. The almighty Buttercup Utonium can cry.

"Shut the hell up, Brick. I don't want to hear anymore!" She shouts.

"No!" I yell at her, "You need to hear this!"

So I continue with the last question that Bubbles asked me and I know will set her off the edge.

"Do you think she hates me?"

I said gently but the meaning behind is heartbreaking.

She let some tears of frustration fall. "I don't hate her. I could never hate her. Never. I love her too much. She was always the only one who cared about me." She said calming down.

I sighed, "Then why are you treating her like shit?"

She bites her lip. "I'm avoiding." she stated.

"No shit." I say sarcastically crossing my arms over my chest.

Then she get pissed and defensive again, "Don't be so fucking cocky, ass wipe! I'm avoiding the guilt, idiot!" She yelled.

That caught me by surprise. Usually she's not one to be hiding selfish wants, she's more like put every thing out there and fuck it kind of girl.

"Oh. Why?" I ask. She groans out in fustration.

"Because, I can't face her. And don't tell me how much this is hurting her, I know, it's hurting me too. But I just can't face her. The guilt is overwhelming me, I can't get a break from it. Every time I ignore her it's like I'm being slapped in the face. I'm being selfish because I don't think I can handle this much guilt. Hell, I don't even know how to handle it. I promised her, you know."

She said looking at me with tear-filled eyes which is making me feel like an ass for yelling at her. But then I'm over it because I'm finally getting an answer out of her.

"I promised her that after Blossom left that I'd always be there fo her. That I'm not going to leave her. But I did it anyway. I broke a promise. So, I-I just can't face her. I can't." she said putting her face in her hands, sitting on the couch.

Ace sits next to her and rubs her back in small circles, comforting her.

I sigh and kneel down next to her. "Can't or won't." I demanded. She picks her head up giving me a daggered look.

"Look all I'm saying is, try. Bubbles has been trying for months to get you to talk to her again. She obviously doesn't think you broke any promises. At least you didn't leave the town like Blossom did. Besides you know her better than me, she forgives you. All you have to do is talk to her." I said.

"I can't. Didn't you just hear me?" she asks getting pissed.

"Yeah I heard you. But you can't keep avoiding her. Is throwing away the relationship you have with her really worth it?" I asked, she looked down.

"I don't even know where to start." she said.

I sighed in exhasperation and rolled my eyes.

"Just fucking talk to her."

She sighed and nodded.

"Okay." she said.

**End of Brick's P.O.V**


	4. Attention: Author's Note

**_Attention:_**

**_Hey, my fans of. As of today, 4-14-16, I am going to try and update all of my stories by 9-1-16. To explain my absence from my stories is that I had accidentally broken my computer screen back in last January and hadn't been able to get it fixed yet. So I gave it to a family member who was going to try to fix it for me but wasn't able to and they gave it back to me a few days ago. The screen is still badly cracked in my right corner. So I'll get through it, :) I'm sure all of you have been annoyed and fed up that I hadn't updated anything for so long but please don't give up on me, I'm doing my best. And as I said I'm going to try to update every story with one or two chapters by next month. I'm going to be busy with all of this on top of school so please bare with me as I write. Thank you all for your continued love and support for my stories. It means a lot to me. So please don't give up on me, read and review, it helps me see what I need to accomplish to become a better writer. Give me all your criticism, I dare you. ;)_**

**_-AngelWings46486_**


End file.
